Always A Way
by lovingrace
Summary: There's always a way to love if its meant to be. Rocky path? Of course but it's worth it. District 3 Male & District 9 Female
1. Lets Meet

**_I've recently been all about the Hunger Games. I haven't seen the movie but I've been reading stuff on it and watching some scenes plus I've read the book so expect references from both. I personally like the unnamed tributes a lot so I wanted to write about a couple I thought had a lot of potential if they'd gotten time, District 3 male & District 9 female. Weird huh? If you don't like the idea well just don't read but I liked this idea personally. Thanks for anyone who at least tries to give it a chance:) Oh and Happy New Years!_**

Most other kids in this district and most of the others had at least once in their life had the air taken away from them as the Hunger Games chosen tributes were being picked. This was the day. I, Riley, was wearing a knee length yellow dress which made my read locks stand out even more through the crowd of others. I hated this! Why did we have to die for something we didn't even do, that was so long ago. I stood impatiently just wanting to go home for another having to wake up to chores that practically killed me by the end of the day. Finally our mayor came on stage. Unlike the other districts the two tributes were picked ahead of time in the morning only to be announced in the afternoon so we could just go home.

The mayor started off with a boring speech which I slept most through until I heard her voice yell out through the microphone what we had actually come here for.

"And with that being said I would like to call out the name of our male who will represent our district in the annual Hunger Games, Buck Keene!"

Who? It wasn't a very large district but that name didn't even ring a tiny bell to me. I saw the boy about 13 I'm guessing make his way up to the stage. He didn't seem scared like most of our previous tributes had been but he certainly was mad enough. Our mayor began to call out the girl name he had chosen so my attention went back to him.

"The young female also chosen to represent our district in the annual Hunger Games is Riley Galloway!"

Time seemed to freeze. Wait a second, did he just call out my name? That's impossible. I looked around only to see that everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to walk up to the stage just as the guy had done. My legs started to move and I guess that meant I was making my way but my brain was still processing what had happened. This wasn't what was supposed to happen I'm supposed to be going home now!

"Those ladies and gentlemen are our two district tributes!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. I wanted to yell at them to just shut up! They weren't going to die in a couple of days! I hated everything right now especially our district for making me do something that was dumber than being split apart from other districts.

"They shall now be boarding the train to head to the Capitol where they will be staying until the Hunger Games officially start!" The Mayor yelled over to the districts people

"Don't we usually get time to say our goodbyes?" I asked shocked all of a sudden

"No young lady, not this year, we haven't had a winner in years so the faster we get you to the Capitol the more time you have to train and off you go!"

I suddenly felt a strong hand on my arm. I looked up to find large men dragging Buck and I to our train. I tried to pull myself away. Why were they doing this? I didn't even get time to say goodbye to my mother or after or my older brother.

"Riley!" I heard my mother crying from a distance yelling for me to come back to her

I turned back now in tears too yelling back, "Mom!"

I was shoved to soon into a large dark room. I was guessing we had already made it to the train but I couldn't see anything due to the darkness but then everything went lights everywhere were being flashed onto me ad as I turned around the only person I could see was Buck. He was looking back at me questioning with his face just as much as I was. Then we finally heard the voice to our questions.

"Hello my names is Daniel and that will be the only name you two will address me as for the rest of all of this, got that?"

We nodded our heads frightened already for dear life. This guy was twice as big as the guys that had dragged us into the train. What was with all of these guys anyways?

"Alright now that we have that settled I don't really plan on talking to you much unless we are in training which doesn't start until we get to the Capitol, the food is already prepared in the next room, your stylists are picked out and well be at the Capitol in about 3 hours so enjoy for now"

With that he was off leaving me on the ground speechless and just about in tears. I didn't want to cry but with all that happened today I didn't really have much of a choice. Tears began to roll off my cheeks even though I'd forgotten that I wasn't alone.

"You ok?" Buck asked surprising me

"Yeah I'm fine, this just wasn't how I planned out today to be is all" I replied trying make myself stop crying

"Me neither"

For the first time that day I took a really good look at Buck. He seemed harmless. He was younger than me and his height proved it too. I actually felt like I could trust him which was pretty rare in me but I guess the whole dying thing was getting to me. He was tanned and had the brownest eyes. His white covered shirt really seemed to look loose on him. Probably a hand me down like everybody else used in our poor district.

"My name is Buck" He said starting a conversation holding out his hand

"Riley" I said shaking his hand while he helped me stand to the floor

"I guess we're going to have to be partners for the next couple of days, huh?"

"Yeah"

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked a little disappointed

"No I do, I'm still trying to get over this whole shock is all, why don't we go eat while we get to the Capitol were almost there anyways"

"Cool!" He answered and wight hat were off to the next room to find a meal fit for a king. We ate and talked and as soon as that were at the Capitol seeing that The closer Districts were already there like Districts 1, 5, and 7. As soon as we got there there was a train right behind us which I guessed was District 3 because they were the closest to our district.

Buck and I got out of our train just as the District 3 partners did. I first saw an extremely tall girl get out and instantly she looked over to us and smiled waving at us. She probably didn't care that most of us would be killing each other in less than a week but I waved back at her. She seemed nice enough and I wasn't going to say no to anyone that was willing to team up with me or not stab me to death.

Right behind her came a shorter guy. He was taller than me tough and seemed older too. He looked a lot more serious than his district partner. He looked over at us like the girl and when his eyes looked directly at mine I shivered, I don't know if I could exactly trust him.

The girl began to make her way to us still smiling so he followed her. I looked over at my partner and he seemed to have a smile as wide as the one the girl was giving us. This was the first thing that day that made me want to sort of laugh but I held it in. I didn't want to look foolish.

"Hello, you must be the tributes from District 9!" She said as if we were stars

"Yes and you must be the tributes from District 3!" Buck responded back to her in an even cheerier tone

Were both of them not aware that in a couple of days they'd be trying to stab each other to death in an arena in front of the world. They were acting as if they'd just won a giant prize! I looked at them weird but then I noticed they were probably just trying to cover up their actual feelings with good ones. Or they might just be completely insane..

"My name is Amber, nice to meet you" The girls told us

"My name is Buck and you too" Buck said

"My name is Riley" I said to which Amber looked back to me and smiled again

"Noah" The guy said surprising me

"Yeah Noah here talks more but he's been quiet most of the way here probably due to the shock of all of this" Amber pointed out

"Riley's been quiet too and that's exactly what she told me, perfect match right?" Buck also pointed out laughing which resulted me in elbowing him in the arm while I tried to hide my blushing

Amber started to laugh along which made Noah a tad blush too but everything was cut short when Daniel came out of our train and started yelling at us.

"What is this!?" He yelled questioning Buck and I

"Nothing, just meeting up with our competition is all" Buck answered him before I could but in a hushed whisper

"Not on my watch! You two go find your rooms and I don't ever want to see you talking to any of the others again, is that clear!" Daniel yelled at us

I did the dumbest thing next but I didn't regret it, I tried to stand up for myself which ended up in failure, "But that's completely not fair! None of this has been fair!" I yelled back at him

Smoke was literally coming out of his ears and I saw flames in his eyes. Buck grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I could continue saying anything else that would end up in my early death.


	2. Party?

_**This is actually becoming one of my favorite stories. It's easy and hard to write for a couple who doesn't have any information on them. I really love writing about the minor character too because I thought they should've gotten more screen time, or at least some of them should have gotten a permanent name. Enjoy!**_

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Buck asked traveling around in circles in font of me, "He would have killed you if I hadn't taken you away"

"Thanks I owe you one" I tried to say my nicest knowing he was right

"Welcome but why did you talk back to him anyways?"

"Well it's true nothing so far has been fair and I just couldn't handle it, plus Amber was being so nice to us that I didn't want him yelling at all four of us" I said laying my head in my hands, when he didn't respond I noticed something. He was blushing.

"Wait a second, you like Amber!" I screamed in a girly voice I didn't even know I had

"Not a word of this to her!" That made him blush anymore

"Lips sealed, wow you like Amber, you know she's taller than you and probably a tad older?" I asked

"Love is blind" He responded shrugging

"Yeah I guess so" I said

"What about you huh? I noticed how you kept looking at Noah and you two were both blushing at each other!" He pointed out which made me blush again, "Aha!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I responded looking down

"Yeah right-" He began to say but was cut off by Daniel opening the door and slamming it behind him

"You made me look like a fool out there!" He yelled at me and Buck sat next to me to make sure nothing bad happened to me

"Just stating my honest opinion sir" I told him in almost a whisper

"Yeah? Well you know what? I'm done with you I refuse to teach you anything!" He screamed heading toward the door

"You can't do that! You have to teach me or I'll die out there!" I yelled after him

"Should've thought of that before you began mouthing off at me! You seriously thought up you could do that to me without getting some sort of punishment!" He reached the door and slammed it shut

My mouth stayed about half open knowing I wasn't going to see him again until the interviews. I was going to die! Maybe before I had the slightest chance of not dying at the Cornucopia but now I was destined to be the first to die. No tears came out but I did fall to the ground. Buck came to be with me again. He was such a great friend, I don't think I would've been okay with anyone else as my partner.

"You know you'll still have a chance Riley" He offered

"That's easy for you to say, you get to be trained by a grumpy guy but at least he survived a Hunger Games before in his life"

"I'm not looking forward to it" He huffed

We heard a knock at the door. I tried my best to cover up my emotions in case Daniel had come back to give me a second chance. Buck told them to come in and the door slowly opened. Amber walked in with a giant grin on her face. She looked down at me and her expression changed slightly.

"Hey Riley! Hey Buck! I'm a bit confused though, I thought this was just Bucks room? I'm glad to see you here to Riley though don't get me wrong"

Buck got up, "Yeah it is my room but I had to bring Riley here after the scene with Daniel at the trains"

"Daniel?" She asked a bit confused

"He's our mentor" Buck responded and I was glad he didn't bring up that he was only his mentor now

"Ohh"

"You know if you came to talk to Buck maybe I should leave, I have to go get ready for dinner anyways" I go up and began to walk but was stopped by Amber

"Actually I came to tell Buck first and then I was going to go tell you but since both of you are here it'll just save time by my telling you together" Amber smiled

"So what'd you want to say?" Buck questioned her and I noticed the blush on his face

"Some of the tributes planned a party at the roof of the building for later at night and I was told to spread the news around, you think you can make it?"

"Of course! Sounds fun but a little unexpected" Buck immediately answered

"I don't know if I should go, I'm not really a people person and it's been a long day" I yawned

"Riley! You have to have to make it I don't have any other friends here and I would be really lonely" Amber begged

"Yeah Riley, it'll be fun and you'll have both of us in case you don't like it" Buck also begged

"Okay I guess I can go for a little bit" I sighed and they both got excited

"Great so ill just go back to my room, it starts in about an hour but it lasts all night" She cheered as she headed out and left closing the door slowly behind her

"I should go to doesn't really sound like a party to dress up for but I can't wear just anything lying around either" I headed for the door

"Of course hey Riley is it fine if I meet up with you in about fifty minutes, I've never been to a party before and I don't want to go in alone" He shyly asked

"Sure I'm guessing my room is just next door so ill see you there" With that I left closing the door behind me. I hadn't told Buck but this was my first party too and I was actually feeling nervous too. What was I suppose to wear. Did I seriously just say yes to having fun with people who would be trying to cut me open in a coup,e of days?

I had been right and my door was just next door. To my surprise when I opened it it looked exactly like Bucks but everything that had been blue in his room was pink in mine. I made my way to a large mirror. My reaping dress. I looked like a lemon with red hair. My hair needed serious brushing and that's when it came to me. They hadn't given me time to get anything ready so I had nothing to wear. I noticed a few cabinets to the left side of my room and found clothes in there.

'Great they've probably reused these clothes for years now'

I didn't have much of a choice though. I looked through them and found a pair of dark jeans and a simple blacks shirt. I couldn't find a brush so I did the best I could with my fingers. It didn't look bad but I decided to wear it in a ponytail leaving my bangs out. I looked a bit too simple so I added a pair of black hoop earrings I found in a jewelry box about the cabinets.

I looked at myself and thought everything was perfect. I looks at the clock beside my bed. Interesting way it was designed. Obviously by the Capitol. It read 6:45. Great it was just about time. A sudden knock at my door told me I was right an I opened it to Buck.

He was wearing a purple striped blu shirt. It was the first time I had really noticed his taste and it was a lot different than mine but perfect for someone as cheery and easy going as Amber.

"Are you ready?" He asked me smiling

"Yeah" I quickly responded closing the door behind me

We made our way across the large hall and made our way to the stairs that headed up to the roof. We stopped at the door and stood nervously. We were about to meet half of the people were were going to fighting with for our lives..


	3. Figured It Out

**Yeah so this is one of my least popular stories but like I said before I'm writing this for myself. I could really see them getting together if it wasn't for their dying in the first movie. If there is anyone reading though the enjoy!**

Just like I had predicted the people that were here were the District 1,5,and 7 people. Well including Amber and Noah.

District 1 had the most healthy people here. They both looked in great shape and looked ready to kill if it wasn't for the rule about not being able to do anything to each other before the games. They were sitting together at the edge of the building looking over below. The girl was extremely beautiful with her blonde hair and green eyes and I could tell the guy was noticing. They guy had a funny look to him but he seemed rude.

District 5 had a girl with red hair that looked suspicious. She seemed to be noticing every detail about everyone here and acting protective. The guy looked pretty normal and smiled when he saw us come in. He waved at us and Buck and I waved back.

I saw Amber talking to Noah. They were standing near the District 5 guy. Amber seemed to be doing all the talking though. Obviously.

District 7 had a really short blonde girl that was sitting near some of the plants decorating the building. She didn't look like the sort of person that would be social though. The guy kept to himself too.

Great this was all I needed. People that didn't like to talk to anyone but themselves or their partners.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you came here!" Amber exclaimed coming towards us

"So what's with everyone being so quiet?" I asked her looking around

"We'll you know with all the stress we're all under, this could be one of the last times we actually talk to each other without the cameras being on us" She replied and for the first time since I met Amber I think she actually sounded sad

"The other districts haven't gotten here yet?" Buck asked

"No, I'm guessing they're still on the trains traveling. Well District 2 actually did get here already but they said something about not wanting to meddle with losers" She rolled her eyes making Buck laugh

There was a moment of awkward silence between us and I noticed Buck looking at me and then back at Amber. I think I understood the hint. He wanted to be alone with Amber so they could talk.

"Oh you guys I just remembered I really wanted to see how things look over the edge from this building so if you want me I'll be over there" I pointed at the edge opposite of where the District 1 partners were

They waved me goodbye and I made my way to the edge. I sat down and looked over. Wow it was so amazingly beautiful! The Capitol had probably just about every light possible shining and it illuminated the dark skies in such a way that you could stay all night and not get bored. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shook in fear almost falling off but I tried my best to keep my balance.

"Sorry I didn't know you jumped so easily" I heard from behind me. I looked back and saw Noah with his hands up in defense.

"I don't unless strangers touch me while I'm on the edge of high buildings" I rolled my eyes looking back underneath me

"Point taken, can I sit?" He indicated at the spot next to me on the edge

"I don't see why not"

He sat next to me leaving about a couple of inches between us for space. I kept looking underneath me until I felt that he was staring at me.

Great' I thought. I let the guy sit next to me and he's already acting creepy. I should've just let another complete stranger next to me that was trying to push me off while I was hanging for dear life. I couldn't let this go though and I looked at him which quickly made him look away.

"Is there something on face or do you just enjoy looking at girls like a stalker?" I asked him half joking

"No, nothing on your face and no I don't like staring at girls in a weird way. I just didn't think you'd actually come tonight. You seemed sort of distant when we met you this morning" Noah laughed a bit

"We'll Buck really wanted to come and he's a cool guy, what about you?" I asked him back

"Amber told me to come in case no one else did although she was hoping you guys would seeing that I think she and Buck have a little something going on" He spoke motioning behind us

I looked behind me to see Buck and Amber laughing at something. I could see the way both of their eyes sparkled when talking to each other. It was either from pure happiness and love or the moons glow. Probably the first one though knowing that was at least Buck's reason.

"Yeah they really seem to like each other, don't tell him I told you but he told me he really did like Amber"

"Really? Amber told me the same thing about Amber told me the same thing about Buck" Noah told me chuckling a bit to himself

"I guess these reapings happen for a bigger reason than we thought, two people that were probably meant to be together were brought together only to be forced to kill each other" I pointed out

He eyed me a bit funny then, "Yeah, Buck and Amber and the District 2 partners"

"What do the District 2 partners have to do with anything?" Now it was my turn to give him a weird look

"Amber told me they were acting really friendly towards each other as if they liked each other already and with Buck and Amber everything makes a bit more sense"

"I don't think the Capitol would be that smart, when Buck and I were watching the reapings on the screen in the train we saw that District 12 had an older girl volunteer for the younger girl chosen to be in the Hunger Games so it wouldn't make sense" I explained remembering watching the reapings previously

"Unless they knew that she would volunteer for her" He argued back to me

My eyes widened, "Wow they really are one step ahead of everything aren't they?"

"So who do you think ours is?" He asked in a more quiet and serious tone than before sending me chills

"Our what is?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was talking about

"Our other person we were destined to find in the Hunger Games?"

I thought about that a bit. If Buck and Amber had found each other and the District 2 partners had something going on then maybe everybody had someone. Could I really have my destined to be with guy here? I hadn't thought about that. Was I going to be trying to kill him in a few days? Before I could think of anymore though my thoughts were stopped by somebody trying to talk to me.

"Riley?" Noah questioned Waco g his hand in front of my face

"Huh? Oh I don't know, for all I know they might have not gotten here yet" I told him and turned to see him give me a half smile. We stayed in a bit of silence after that but then I felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Noah had put his hand on top of my much smaller one. I don't know for what reason I did what I did but I pulled mine away and quickly got up.

"Hey I'm going to have to go, long day tomorrow, tell Buck I'm sorry I had to leave early, bye" I told him while he gave me a worried look

I made my way out the door before I could hear anything else and no matter what weird looks the other people were giving me. I don't know what had gotten over me. I guess it'd been a long day and by now I really hated the Capitol. I made my way to my room and just got under covers not wanting to think the rest of the night.


End file.
